


Trust

by Woepan13



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Danger, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woepan13/pseuds/Woepan13
Summary: Sunwoo has to overcome his fear of heights.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 81





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first time writing such a long text in English. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

To say Sunwoo was scared was an Underestimate. He was so scared that he could feel his legs tremble. The table wasn’t even that high but he was still so scared of falling backwards, that he almost started to cry when he was standing on the table. But there was a camera pointing at him and at the same time more than 10 people were looking expectantly at him. He just couldn’t start crying like a baby right now. He didn’t want to disappoint the others just because he’s scared of heights.

Just standing on the table made his hands all sweaty and shaky. Sunwoo felt so dumb while standing on the table that wasn’t even that high. Why would anyone get scared of a table? But yet he was standing there and he had to let himself fall backwards into the arms of Eric and Kevin. He really trusts them, Eric is like his soulmate and Kevin is one of his best friends. But he still couldn’t help but feel anxious about the trust fall. Even though he knew that they could catch him, a small part in him literally screamed and told him to not trust them. What if they couldn’t catch him properly? What if he was too heavy for them? What if he falls in the wrong direction? Yes maybe he was overthinking the situation but he just couldn’t stop it.

Sunwoo got pulled back into reality and out of his thoughts after someone started to sing the melody and his part, which he should sing at the performance. He tensed up a little and took a deep breath. _Now or Never_ , Sunwoo told himself and moved a little to the beat before he closed his eyes and let himself fall backwards from the table. He did hold his breath for a second. He could feel the panic rise in him as he was falling. Before he could panic even more, Sunwoo felt two pairs of arms on his back. He could feel that Kevin and Eric were struggling to hold him up. He fell pretty quickly and hard but Eric and Kevin catched him very well. They slowly put him back on his feet.

He just stood there for a second and it took him a while to realize what he just had done. Tears stared to make their way up in his eyes but he was quick to fight them back. With a blank face he turned around and hugged Kevin and Eric. The others were laughing at him for probably looking very lost but he didn’t care in that moment. He could feel that Kevin and Eric were also very anxious about the fall. It took Kevin about a minute to calm down since he was so shocked.

As the camera was turned off, Sunwoo could actually breathe again and went to the two boys to hug them again. After a few moments, Kevin let go of him but Eric just held him tighter. _you did so well sun, I’m proud of you_ , the rapper felt the youngest whisper into his ear. Sunwoo just pressed himself against Eric and let the younger one hold him. He felt a few soft pats on his shoulder and head and he could hear the others whispering some comforting words towards him. It took him a while for him to finally calm down and he could let go of Eric. The youngest gave him an encouraging smile and a soft kiss on his cheek. Sunwoo took a deep breath before he started to practice more for the performance.

The next stunt they had to practice was him using the others as steps like he was going upstairs, it was the highlight of the performance. For this stunt Sunwoo had to jump very high and he had to step on the others back, which made him even more scared. This time he had to trust Eric, Kevin, Jacob and Haknyeon and they had to trust him. The whole danger performance was literally a trust test. This time the height wasn’t the only thing that scared him, he had to step on the others without hurting them. The others had to jump very high and there was a high chance of them getting hurt. But it looked very cool and epic so he just had to overcome his fear. If he messes this up, the whole performance would be ruined, that’s what Sunwoo told himself.

As he got the sign, Sunwoo started to run and he jumped pretty high with the help of Kevin. The first few times, Sunwoo was very scared but after a while it was getting better and better. The best thing about all of this was Eric’s proud smile after every try. With overcoming his fears Sunwoo could make Eric proud, so he tried even harder and practiced more than anyone else. He wanted Eric to be proud.

After practice Sunwoo went to Kevin again and hugged him very tightly. _thank you for always working so hard_ , he whispered in the ear of the older one. It was true, Kevin worked really hard for their performance. They would jump on him, step on him, get catches by him. Before the other could react the younger gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran away embarrassed by his actions. He could only hear Kevin laugh softly as he was hiding behind Eric’s back.

As they went back home, the other members praised Sunwoo for being so brave and for overcoming his fear of heights. It’s not a secret that Sunwoo loved being praised for his skills, so when he heard all the praise he basically melt on the inside. But on the outside he just smiled proudly and leaned against Eric’s shoulder while holding his hand. The youngest pressed his hand softly while mumbling _You were great today sweetie_. At those words Sunwoo couldn’t help but blush slightly. Luckily no one was looking at them and Eric was already half asleep.


End file.
